


Teacher's Pet

by karaokegal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie taught Parker some things; others she learned on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 16. Prompt from [photoash](http://photoash.livejournal.com/) who wanted something about Parker. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Please note, I'm posting with low blood sugar which may not be the best idea, so don't be afraid to point out typos.

Archie likes to give her “special training assignments.” Parker completes them and basks in his approval. It’s the closest thing to love she’s ever known.

That doesn’t mean she tells him everything. Like what she sometimes does when she’s alone in the dark, in those incredibly tight spaces. How she’s training herself to stay absolutely silent, while managing to get off with the minimum amount of movement. She can shoot the moon and be shimmying down a rope just a second later. Archie would go nuts if he ever found out.

Especially if he knew she was thinking of him.


End file.
